Ashoka
Ahsoka is a young teenage girl that was assigned by Yoda to Anakin Skywalker to be his padawan. Anakin initially did not want her as a padawan, but after they went on a mission together, he changed his mind. After the two worked to return Jabba the Hutt's baby to him, she continued to serve as Anakin's padawan. Personality While Tano's Jedi training was meant to bring out the good side of her personality, she was also plagued by several more aggressive tendencies. When in combat, she displayed determination to win, similar to her master's disposition and often spoke down to others in battle, behaving as if she was superior to them, again mirroring the attitude of her master. That extended to her behavior towards enemies, as she often came up with degrading pet names for them, such as referring to the IG-100 MagnaGuards as "stick-tinnies" and even calling Asajj Ventress a "hairless harpy" and dismissing Grievous as "just another tinny". She was known to be quite aggressive in her postures and actions; willing to use terror and threats as a means to get information. Even though Tano obviously did not intend to follow through with any of these threats, her behavior caused concern on the part of the venerable Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, who felt Tano's actions were not in accordance with the Jedi way. Powers and Abilities * Master Light Saber Wielder: Ahsoka Tano was very skilled in lightsaber combat for someone of her age. She made use of the unorthodox reverse grip during combat, but she utilized the standard grip at the insistence of her master. She was able to defeat two Imperial Inquisitors at once and even managed to deactivate the double-bladed lightsaber of the Seventh Sister with her bare hands. she was able to kill three Trandoshans, defeat Cad Bane and match Bo-Katan, the female Mandalorian warrior, in close combat, respectively. * Telekinesis: '''Tano possesses the ability of telekinesis, and often performing tele-enhanced jumps and other acrobatic feats capable of performing extensive telekinetic feats. * She has a strong ability to sense things. * Tano is a talented pilot * '''Intelligence: Tano also showed a considerable knowledge of mechanics which she had learned from her Master. Tano was able to assemble her new twin lightsabers from scrap metal parts she had acquired from the Fardis. She is a skilled war strategist by leading an attack that penetrated a Separatist blockade on * Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Tano is skilled in hand to hand combat as she was able to easily overpower Cad Bane before dropping her guard and being incapacitated by the bounty hunter. Equipment * Light Sabers: Ahsoka also wielded a yellowish-green shoto (short lightsaber) in addition to her regular one; a result of her master giving her training in Niman and Jar'Kai. Category:Blue Squadron (Galactic Republic) personnel Category:Females Category:Former Jedi Category:Fulcrum Category:Gold Squadron (Galactic Republic) personnel Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Jedi trainees Category:Mechanics Category:Phoenix Cell personnel Category:Shadow Squadron personnel Category:Slaves Category:Togruta Category:Starwars Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Fictional character Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat Category:Fema Category:Female Characters Category:Disney infinity Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video game Characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Heroes